roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
The 2006 UK Championships: Heat A
Heat A of the 2006 UK Championships '''was the first heat of the 2006 UK Championships held from the 23rd-27th August at Wicksteed Theme Park, Kettering, It was the first heat to determine which would be the first machine through to the finals later on in the week. The 4 competing robots fought out in battles in a league system to try and earn points to go through. The battles of the heat took part on the 23rd August 2006. Competitors The following four competitors were those who fought in the heat. Battles Hard Vs Terrorhurtz (2) Terrorhurtz started the battle off by giving Hard a few blows with its axe before hitting what seemed to be one of Hards gas pipes causing a cloud of CO2 to fly. With no gas, Hard was defenceless and was chased a lot by the 2nd seed who continued to chase and batter the Belgian robot. Hard made a move to hit the pit release button, it tried to lure Terrorhurtz into the pit, but it was no use. Eventually, Terrorhurtz finished the battle by putting Hard down the pit. Winner: '''Terrorhurtz Knightmare Vs Velocirippa Knightmare got the first flip on Velocirippa turing itself over in the process but self-righted and Velocirippa rolled back on its wheels in the attack. Velocirippa kept missing flips on Knightmare though it did get under it momenterilly but missed the oppertunity. Velocirippa again got under this time turning Knightmare over, but Knightmare recovered. Knightmare then thrusted Velocirippa onto its back, reversed towards the arena wall and flipped it over the fence and out. Winner: Knightmare Terrorhurtz (2) Vs Knightmare Terrorhurtz came in and battered the front of Knightmare who found it difficult to get its flipper into any use on the axe-wielding robot. Terrorhurtz continued to batter the top of Knightmare causing some aluminium panels to come off, eventually Knightmare stopped moving and was counted out. Winner: Terrorhurtz Hard Vs Velocirippa Immediatly, Velocirippa got the first flip on Hard but the Belgian robot self-righted doing a sommersault. Velocirippa chased Hard around the arena trying to flip it and shoved it into the hammer of doom where it was hit. Hard fought back flipping Velocirippa away but Velocirippa just landed back on its wheels. Velocirippa activated the pit and Hard stopped dead, Velocirippa, preceeded to batter Hard until it fell down the pit. Winner: Velocirippa Terrorhurtz (2) Vs Velocirippa Both robots tried getting their weapons on each other but missed a few times to begin with before Velocirippa managed to flip Terrorhurtz. Terrorhurtz self-righted and carried on, and sank its axe blade into the fibreglass shell of the dinosaur-like robot. Terrorhurtz tried to drag Velocirippa, but it struggled and Velocirippa broke free before recieving more blows from the second seed and getting chased around the arena by it. Terrorhurtz in one move managed to flip Velocirippa over and pin it in the corner where it struggled to get away from there. Velocirippa was counted out and Terrorhurtz won the fight Winner: Terrorhurtz Hard Vs Knightmare Heat A Winner: Terrorhurtz Category:UK Championships Category:2006